Emerging applications for DC-to-DC converters require high efficiency conversion of relatively high input voltages. For example, a high-energy storage device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,406 purports to safely store charge at 3,500 volts. This voltage will have to be down converted efficiently and regulated for use with equipment that requires relatively lower supply voltages. For example, conventional battery-powered motor vehicles might benefit from a high-energy storage device, but the electric motors employed to drive them typically require input voltages far lower than 3,500 volts. Voltage converters suitable for this task should be robust, inexpensive, and compact to ensure commercial viability.